World of Ruin
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The peaceful life in this world has come to an end. Now it was time for him to step up and become a hero and a legend once more as he helps survivors encounter, fight, and defeat the hordes of the undead and the fallen humans who will be their enemies.


World of Ruin

0

Naruto x Rei

0

Author's Note

0

In this version events are different. As you can see things play out and I'm going with an idea and pairing (none harem wise) that hasn't been done before either so just you wait. I know you guys will enjoy it.

Story Start

0

Trailing down the street was two figures a young man and woman, the sound of their shoes making gentle impacts against the pavement. The young man was dressed in an orange tracksuit bottom with black lines on the bottom with sandal blue shoes and a black pouch on the left side of his leg. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back.

To his left, pushing a bike was a girl with long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts and her outfit consisted of a white uniform school shirt and green uniform skirt.

"We should gather some supplies while we're here." Naruto noted, pointing out to gas station.

Rei shook her head. "It looks like like a self-serve gas station like the one's my dad occasionally uses. I don't have any money though so you are going to need to go in there and break the register for some cash. I'll stand guard." She volunteered.

"Alright, I shouldn't take long." Naruto stepped into the store and carefully scanned the store for any zombies or hostile forces. Zombies were far too instinctual for stealth but crisis's as they said always brought out the worst in people. He walked over to the register and checked the lock. He decided he would look for a key or something first before breaking the device and causing noise. After all, there was no telling what the range of these creature's senses were.

Rei waited outside, leaning against one of the columns in between two of the gas tanks. Her mind drifted to what Takashi and the others were doing. Considering how dangerous the situation was the girl began chiding herself for her impulsiveness. Even if it meant being around that man, at least they would be with the others in a large group. There was no telling how much distance was placed between them or how many of those creatures would soon flood the streets.

Though they would be safe right? A flash of jealousy coursed through the woman. Without a doubt the skilled user Busujima-san had shown she was more than equipped enough to handle the creatures with her weapon. Despite the fact she should have been relieved that some of the members of the group were skilled enough to hold their own against the creatures, it didn't make her feel any better.

However all of those thoughts came to an abrupt halt as something crept up from behind and grabbed her.

She let out a piercing scream, as something grabbed her chest. She froze with fear, expecting at any moment grimy like teeth would sink into her body. Infecting her with the illness of the undead, the illness of _them_, killing her or turning her into an undead ghoul. However the feeling of her school shirt ripping and the cool, sharp edge of a knife being pressed against her throat alerted her to the fact that was she was dealing with wasn't a zombie.

The moment the scream reached Naruto's ears he tore out of the station. His eyes quickly scanned around until he found the source of the noise. His face tightened and a snarl escaped his lips.

Rei's face was filled with distress and panic. She was growing teary eyed by the second at her situation. She was being held captive and it was beyond obvious what the sick freak had in mind.

"Hey bro! Your girlfriend is quite the catch!" he taunted Naruto

"I'll only warn you once. Let her go." It was almost unnerving the coldness that the normally warm blond could emanate.

"Let go? Are you a retard or something?" He barked out a laugh. "Everyone in the world is turning into monsters so their ain't no bitches left!" He only further made his intentions clear as he groped Rei's breast, trying to peel the bra down, while still maintaining firm control over her body.

"I'll warn you one last time. Let her go." The dangerous edge to his voice grew even colder as the look in his eyes sharpened.

"Are you insane?" the guy asked in respond. "All of my family turned into those things in front of me! I had to smash ev-"

He had seen hostage situations play out before during his training with Jiraiya. Those with single hostages rarely killed them. It would leave them wide open to be taken out. This man, this criminal was the kind of psychopath that would only hinder survivors. They only cared about themselves and weren't fit to be left alive, lest they hurt others.

Faster than they could blink, Naruto closed the distance between him, his hand gripped around the man's windpipe. With a powerful thrust, the man was yanked from Rei as he was rammed into pole, but not enough to kill him. Quickly he grabbed the hand holding the knife and jabbed it where the man's spine was. With so many people in Naruto's life being medics, it was nearly impossible for him not to pick up a few things.

Naruto adopted a surprised look on his face as the girl crashed into his chest sobbing over the very near rape experience. Naruto placed a comforting arm around her, consoling her. He gently rubbed the back of her head with his other hand and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. "You're alright Rei-chan. I promise you the instant next time a freak like that touches you either I break them or they're dead."

"It hurts! You fuckin' bastard! I can't move!"

"You deserved it! You piece of shit!" Rei howled as furious tears adorned her cheeks as she tore herself from Naruto's grasp to began stomping on the man's face.

'That's my girl,' Naruto thought with a proud smirk. "Rei!" Naruto called out to the girl, stopping her from placing another well-deserved stomp. "Are you alright?" he asked, as the girl nodded. "Let's go! All that screaming has attracted the creatures!" Naruto said as some of the zombies began shambling on the lot.

"You can't do this! You can't leave me to die!" the man "You got to help me!"

They ignored him, getting on the bike and driving off. It was going to be dark soon and they needed to find shelter.


End file.
